worldofcarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lukwisnie/Wheel Well Ideas
Here are some of my ideas for the Wheel Well location. Since the old World of Cars is shutting down, maybe we can have it in a new World of Cars. On the right, there is a map of my idea for the place. You may noticed that some places are numbered. Listed here are what each number represents: #Entrance to Redhood Valley #A Mini-Game where you have to capture some things that you can mine out of a mine that are falling from the ceiling with a mine cart. Different things will give you different amount of points. Also, you only have 30 seconds. I haven't come up with a name. Somewhere else in the mine, there should be another minigame, where your tires are taken off, but not your wheels, and you're sliding down mine tracks, and there are lots of obstacles to dodge, like broken tracks, or mine carts. Check "User blog:Lukwisnie/World of Cars 2" in the "Mini Games" section. #Fillmore's Fizzy Fuel Hut #A little area where you can slide around (like the geysers in Willy's Butte). #Tailfin Mine Speedway #A camping area. The fire that's in the picture is the main fire. The 2 brown things at the big lake are docks. There should also be a stage somewhere. #The Wheel Well Motel. There should be a store there. Also, on the other side, you should be able to watch the view of Radiator Springs somehow. #Entrance to the Piston Cup Locations (like the one at the exit of Downtown Radiator Springs). Inside the mountain, there is a mine. You might notice different colored roads. The yellow roads are where both you and mine carts can go on. Orange lines are roads that only you go on. The red lines are roads for only the mine carts. If there are any place in the mine where there are arrows, the mine carts only go in that direction. If there are no arrows, mine carts will go in both directions. Another thing, there should be 2 mine cart tracks going along the tunnels, one for each direction, and the carts will go on the right side. You can colide with a mine cart and get pushed out of the way, a lot like you can do with Red in Redhood Valley, or the speeders and Sheriff in Downtown Radiator Springs. When we enter the mine tunnels, it should activate some type of X-ray vision, so we can see through the mountain, where we are in the mine, and which way we're going. The mine should be connected to the mine in Ornament Valley. Up at the Wheel Well Motel, there should be a store. Some things that I would like to be sold at that store would be the camping tents, mine carts on mine cart tracks, water falls, and some things that you or the the pit crew can come up with. You might notice a bridge going through the water fall near the top. Some of the water fall should be falling on the bridge. When you're on the bridge, you'll be getting wet and probably cooled down. Also, there should be some water puddles and leaf piles lying on the road. If we go through water piles, we will get splashed with water. For leaf piles, we'll trip over them like we do on the hay bales. Lightning McQueen and Sally should be seen driving around. They should be seen driving up the mountain, then they stop to watch the view near the Wheel Well Motel for a few seconds, then they drive back down. Do you like my ideas? Yes No You can also tell me some more ideas in the comments.﻿ Here is a design I made for a wheel well minecart catch game, it has diamonds! Category:Blog posts Category:The World of Cars Online 2